heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Gine (Dragon Ball Series)
Gine (ギネ, Gine) is a female Saiyan, the wife of Bardock, and the mother of Raditz and Goku. Appearance Gine was a woman of average height and slender build. She had a light-complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans in her respective universe, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. In Dragon Ball Fusions ''and ''Dragon Ball Heroes, she wears a dark indigo battle armor with purple armbands. Personality Gine had a gentle and caring personality similar to her youngest son and both her grandsons, and because of that, she was not cut out for fighting. Even more, she developed a genuine union with Bardock of companionship, which is a rare case for Saiyans, who normally do not develop male-female relationships except for breeding purposes. Biography Background Gine used to be a member of Bardock's team. While she was a part of that team, Bardock routinely saved her from many dangers on the battlefield. This caused her to develop romantic feelings for him, which Bardock eventually began to return and the two grew to have a special bond. As she was not cut out for fighting, Gine went on to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta. She bears Bardock two sons, the first named Raditz, and the second named Kakarot. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman On Planet Vegeta, Gine is butchering meat when Bardock returns from a mission and both greet each other in a hug. She tells Bardock that Raditz is already a fighter, and is working with Prince Vegeta. Since they are far away, though, they have not returned yet. When Bardock asks if Kakarot is still in the incubator, she replies affirmatively and tells that it took three years. Gine then says that she will take Kakarot out soon. A while later, Bardock tells Gine that he will steal an Attack Ball in the night so that they can send Kakarot to another planet. Gine questions Bardock, who reassures her that it is for Kakarot's sake. Gine then says that it is not like a Saiyan to worry about his children. Bardock shoots back that her "softness" disease spread to him too. Later on, when Bardock brings the Attack Ball at night, he and Gine put a little grown and desperate Kakarot in it. Gine suggests they all run away, but Bardock says it is no use since they would immediately be found through the scouters. Gine nervously says to her son that if his father is just overthinking this, they will come after him right away. Bardock warns Kakarot not to look for too long at the full moon; they will tell Raditz about this too and Kakarot's whereabouts. Bardock also warns Kakarot to watch out for the Galactic Patrolmen as the pod starts to shoot off the planet. Bardock puts his arm around Gine and both watch their son leaving Planet Vegeta. Gine is presumed to be killed along with most of the other Saiyans when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. No account details her survival. Power Manga Before she retired from Bardock's team, Gine was a low-class Saiyan warrior. However, unlike her husband and sons, her gentle personality apparently made her unsuited for combat and Bardock routinely had to save her from the dangers of the battle field, indicating either low fighting ability and/or due to her lacking the ruthlessness of her husband and comrades. As a result, Gine retired from the army and went to work as a Saiyan meat distribution employee. Video Games Like most character in Dragon Ball Fusions, Gine can use standard fighting abilities such as Flight and can fire ki blasts like other low-class Saiyans can. In the game, Gine is shown to be capable (and potentially powerful) enough of a fighter to survive inside the Timespace Rift where warriors from various timelines come to compete in the Timespace Tournament, showing she is at least capable of defending herself. Techniques and special abilities * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The basic form of ki blasts. * EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Gine can fuse with Towa to create, Towane. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Transformations Great Ape While Gine has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga (or other media such as video games), she has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificial sources such as a Power Ball and/or Blutz Wave Generator. Fusions Towane Through EX-Fusion, Gine can fuse with Towa to create Towane in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * Dragon Ball Fusions * Super Dragon Ball Heroes Gine makes her debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden where she appears as a Z-Assist support character. When summoned Gine will hold out a drumstick of meat which heals whoever touches it first (this is a reference to Gine's occupation as a meat processing employee after retiring from the Saiyan Army). She later made her debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions. Gine is also alluded by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse during a dialogue with Supreme Kai of Time wondering if Bardock has a girlfriend because she found him dreamy, Future Trunks reminds her that Bardock has a wife. Voice actors * Japanese: Naoko Watanabe (Dragon Ball Fusions) Trivia * Like other Saiyans, her name is based on that of a vegetable; in this case, the spring onion (葱, negi in Japanese). * The character was first introduced in an interview with Akira Toriyama in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump (released in February 2014), and her design was first presented in Dragon Ball Minus, a short story featured in the collected volume of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (April 4, 2014). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes